


In an Absence of Fondness - Podfic

by beetle



Category: Agent Venom - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alcoholic Anonymous, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, F/M, Favoritism, First Kiss, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Or aren't there?, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, SOLDIER - Freeform, SpideyFlash - Freeform, mentions of killing, war hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: Four times in which Eugene “Flash” Thompson, facing an absence of fondness, takes whatever’s left. And one time in which whatever’s left just happens to be all the fondness he never thought he’d get. Prompt in end notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In an Absence of Fondness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212447) by [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle). 



> Notes/Warnings: TRIGGERS: non-graphic mentions of alcoholism, child abuse, bullying, and killing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "A Lack of Fondness: Choose a character that you aren't that fond of and write a story from their perspective...really trying to jump into their head and see what comes out!"


End file.
